Obsession
by Akria09
Summary: Two strangers locked in a world of love, lust and lies.
1. Intro

Needed to know facts....

Jude Harrison: Age 18,

Has already graduated from high school and moving on to bigger and better things.

When she gets a record deal from G Major she's promised to be the next up and coming star.

But her fame cost her more than her privacy and she finds that maybe its a price shes willing to pay.

Thomas Quincy: Age 21,

Became producer at 18 and hasn't looked back since.

Now rewarded being known as one of the worlds best producers.

But then he meets his new artist, and he finds that he wants more intimate relationships and he's willing to do anything to get it.

Plot: When to strangers find themselves locked in a world of love, lust, and lies its an complete Obsession.

Warning: This story contains alot of smut scenes....

A/N:(IMPORTANT) The section below is a scene from later on in the story. Its just a little peek of what the story is about. This is NOT how the story starts. I hope you like it. Comments are love :] Criticism is also accepting. I'm working on being a better writer so I wanna know what people really think. P.S. Don't worry you guys who read Learning to Love. I haven't forgot about it I've just been otherwise preoccupied. New chapters will be posted for both Obsession and LTL.

Thanks,

Akria

**What would you you sale yourself for?**

Jude gave a sharp turn at the sound of foot steps behind her. And there he stood magnificently dressed all in black. His black under shirt was almost completely covered by his black and gold designed hooded jacket. The black jeans he wore made him looked taller, more dangerous, more sexual if that was possible. She rose a dainty little brow at him in inquisition, "What are, following me?"

"Aww Judy girl, you wish you were that important. No, I was visiting a....friend."

She tried not to let his words get to her, but they did. For some inconceivable reason his words hurt her. She was truly losing her mind, wanting him was one thing, but wanting, needing him to want her was a total different matter. She took a calming breathe and her eyes narrowed on him as his last words took upper root in her mind. A friend? Thomas Quincy didn't have friends he had fuck buddy's for woman and men who hated him for that fact. "A friend, do you even know what one of those is? Who is it, is she anyone I know?" She really hoped it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to stand near the girl without having the urge to strangle her to death.

He gave a short laugh, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Now you know we aren't together so I don't have to answer that. But if you agree to go out to dinner with me I'll give you the answer."

"Ugh, I wouldn't sale myself for a answer. I'm not sleazy!" She started to walk past him, the thought that her destination didn't lye in that direction crossed her mind but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from him.

She had just passed him when he reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around he pressed her body against the side of the building, his palms coming up to rest beside her head, against the wall. He loomed over her his eyes darkening with desire, his lips mere inches,_ inches_, away from hers. She felt as if she could drown in his crystal blue eyes. She was ever drawn to him but felt as though she was already in too deep. He made her ache in places she shouldn't ache for a man like him. He made her want her to lose control and slide her fingers through his hair and force him to kiss her, make him please her as she knew only he could.

"What would you sale yourself for big eyes, passion...love...ecstasy? I could give you all that and so much more. You know I can, all you have to do is let me bébé."

She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to shout the word at him, hate him for tempting her so. But she couldn't do either. The word had lodged its self in her throat, refusing to leave her mouth. She didn't really want the word to enter the world any way, fearing he would finally believe her. But she didn't have to force the words from behind her lips because in the next moment he was kissing her. That needy hot lustful kind of kiss, but it was more, so much more. His fingers lost themselves in her hair, holding her to him, as if he would never let her go, and that was exactly what she wanted. Her back pushed against the wall of the building as she tried to get closer to him, her body wanted to mold itself with him. She knew she wouldn't just sale herself for this, she would sale her very soul.


	2. Prologue

Author Note: You may know everything about Jude and Tommy from instant star. But I never write them in the same light, def. not for this one. Forget everything you know about normal Jude and Tommy behavior. Embrace them as they are now, because I promise you they'll be different. **Read everything please!** I can't tell you how many people skip oer stuff and ask question later. I hope you like the first installment.  
-Akria

_Obsession, an idea or feeling that completely occupies the mind. I've never known obsession, I've never felt it's presences upon my skin before. I'd never seen it, felt it, breath it deep within my lungs. Until that faithful day. The day I met him. Tom, Tommy, Thomas Quincy. Even now his name rolled from my tongue with a caress of seduction. Before I had been naïve, just a girl dreaming on clouds. Now I was different, something not even I knew of. I've betrayed, I've lied, and I've lusted. Some people would think me horrible, but I like to think of myself as alive. What can I say, he's the ultimate obsession, and he's all mine. Diary of Jude Harrison_

**Prologue**

People would say I have the perfect life. About to graduate, close family, two best friends, and the perfect boyfriend. Vince, was just one of those good guys,. He gets along my family, they took to him as bees take to honey. He's smart, funny in his own right and the fact that he was good looking just added points to his perfect status. We've been together for two years now, although we'd been friends long before that. It would be simple to say he understood me, as much as I'd ever thought anyone could get another person. He was perfect. Everything was just perfect.

Graduation, was something that every student waited for, except me. I didn't see what was so great about dressing up in a cap and gown to walk across a stage of humiliation so everyone could know you were now out of school. Who would find that embarrassment fun? I sat in the fifth row, my hand clenched around Vince's. I knew soon I would be called, it was only a matter of time. I was likely to fall on my face on the before I even got my diploma out of the deans hands. The announcement of my name broke through the speakers. So the time had come. Vince's hand tightened over mine and he gave me a quick smile of reassurance. Then I was on my own, my head raised high as I made my way to the stage.

Twelve years, over a thousand annoying peers, and a piece of paper is all I had to show for it. Even with the sentiments of my affection I clutched the worthless paper in my hands knowing it was worth everything in society. My free hand wrapped itself into the length of my gown. It was a size to big, which added to the fear of my clumsiness. I took my place of the stage beside the other students feeling small and insufficient in my own right. It felt as if all of the people in the audience, family friends, peers, teachers, and even enemies, were watching me, waiting for something I hadn't any knowledge of. My eyes unconsciously examined the group beside me, search for whatever it was that I was lacking. The only difference in them and myself I observed were the glittered happiness in the shine of their eyes. Yep, that had to be it, there's shined and mine were widened in fear.

About a hundred names later, the list of graduating class was at a end. Which only led to step two, the valedictorian's speech. Luckily we had the pleasure of being able to sit down once again, which was a good thing, because after a hour of standing I felt the need to relieve my feet. Maybe I was so preoccupied with the this fact, or maybe I had jinxed myself with thinking I was in the clear. I don't know which but some how my feet betrayed me on the first step of the stage. My foot caught in the length of the gown, throwing me off my not so much balance and sent me falling to world of embarrassment. But the intending meeting of my face to dirt never happened. Instead I let out a light grunt as I landed in the strong arms of another person. From the feel and smell of him, boy did he smell great, I knew it was a guy.

"Oh I'm so…" I had started the sentence as I was taking my head from the crook of his neck, but I lost the words as my eyes caught sight of his face. His dark hair was spiked, seeming to have taken hours to get it so perfect. He had the bone structure of a model, I'd never understood what that meant until that moment. His face was clean shaven showing off his strong chin. But it was his eyes that drew me in, the sparkled like the clearest sea, deep blue and tantalizing. My hand clenched as I tried to keep myself in control, the need to trace my fingers around the blaze of his eyes was so strong.

"No problem."

That's all he said, two words, and yet I thought my knees would buckle beneath me. _Two words _spoken in that sweet husky voice and I was lost, it was embarrassing really. His eyes smiled down at me, adding another sprinkle of sparkle to the mix, as his hands slid down my sides to my waist to better help balance myself. It help me realize that we had been and still were in a slight intimate position. Before his hands had rest at my under side just below my breast, the thought brought a blush to my cheeks, now the rested on my waist with my hands on his shoulders, as if we were about dance. My hands quickly shot from his body as if his skin was on fire, and a moment later his own followed suit more slowly.

"Jude, are you okay?"

Vince's voice reminded me of reality. A reality where I had a boyfriend. Saying I instantly felt shameful was an understatement. Here I was drooling all over this stranger and my boyfriend was only mere feet away. When he finally reached us his hand slid down to rest at the arch of my back, his face showing the amount of his concern. The stranger's eye brow rose as if in mock of our intimate position. A part of me wished Vince had never shown any indication that we even knew each other, but another part of me wanted to fling my arms around Vince and show the stranger that even a measly person like me could find a needle in the hay stack once in a while. But I instead kept both of my childish urges hard pent to my chest.

"Thanks for stopping her from falling, some times she can be a bit clumsy to say in the least." He laughed at his own light joke, but I didn't feel like laughing at all, the fact that the stranger knew I was just a stupid clumsy girl bothered me.

"That's her…"

The voice of a new comer joining the group took me from my self-pitying. The new comer was wearing a simple white and gray striped shirt and blue jeans. Looking at him reminded of the fact that I'd been so enraptured my the stranger's face, I had yet to take notice to what he was wearing. My eyes shot back to his body, instantly wanting to take un what all I had missed before. He wore a black leather jacket and from underneath peeked a blue shirt that add even more allure to his eyes. He stood tall posed like the model he could be, his hands tucked into the pockets of his black jeans.

"This is Judith Harrison…?"

His words brought me back to the conversation. How was it he knew my name? His voice sounded of one in disbelief and astonishment.

"Yes…I told you to watch the video…" I looked at the new comer wonder what they were talking about, but I didn't have to be very patient. "Hi, I'm Kristopher West, but friends call me Kwest. I'm with G-major your tape was viewed, and you have the job."

"Job…."

I had applied when I'd heard G-major, a music company, was looking for a new intern. Ones who were interested sent in a tape say why they deserved to be pick, and show what they could bring to the company. I was a song writer so of course it hadn't appeared to be a strange idea for me to send in a tape with me performing a newly written song. But he said job, not internship. He appeared to be about to answer my one worded question but the dean's voice broke over the speakers asking us to please retake our seats. From the aggravation in his voice I wondered just home many times he'd had to repeat the question. The stranger slid a hand from his pocket and held out a small piece of card towards me.

"We need to talk, call when you get the chance, soon as possible would be best."

My hands felt slightly shaken as I reached for the card. I held pray that no one would notice, least of all him. When I finally held the card cupped between my hands, I read it over and over again. Thomas Quincy….Thomas Quincy…Jude Quincy. I snapped my mind from it's road of thoughts, it had taken me down the dark ally of the truly pathetic. How could I think of myself with a person I knew nothing about? How could I even think that _I_ had a chance at a person like him? Why would I even want a person like him, he was exactly the type a girl shouldn't want, it showed in the way he held himself, in the way he even dress. His sinful dark looks drew you in and then that equally dark heart of his encompassed your own and slowly suffocate it. Killing you leisurely, little by little through heart break.

"Jude, it's time for us to go back to our seats."

I turned my head slightly, nodding in agreement with Vince's statement. Turning my head back to the two men, Kwest and Thomas, I do a instant replay of my earlier nod just with a different meaning motivating my actions. A good-bye, for now, we'd talk again of that I was sure. As we walked away, Vince turned with a glance over his shoulder, "Hey man, thanks again for helping Jude."

"My pleasure."

His eyes never left me as the word left his mouth. What he said and what he meant sounded like two different things to my ears. Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part, or maybe it was because of the devilishly sexy smile that had taken form on his good looking face. _My pleasure._ The words could entitle so many meanings. I let out a rushed blow of air, my sigh catching on ears, giving the wrong image. To most it would seem as if his words had angered me, but in truth my thoughts leading me forever down that dark path was what angered me. I gave a furious shake of my head and made my way to my seat, leaving Vince one step behind. As I sat down I couldn't help the fact that my eyes once again drifted back to him. He was still staring at me, which I'd know, I'd felt his eyes on my back as I put distance and space between . Hot, dark, and intense. His friend, Kwest if I remembered correctly, was speaking to him but he waved the guy away as if to say there was nothing more, and his friend gave a sharp nod and walked away. Through all of this his eyes never left mine. I don't know how long we were like that, staring at each other.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I finally became aware of the word around me again, aware of Vince and his hand on my knee. What had he asked me…oh yea if I was okay. I turned my head in his direction giving him a nod and a small smile before quickly turning my head back towards the stage. I felt as if I ha done everything fast, as if I shot Vince a short nod and small smile, but when my eyes connected with the spot where tall, dark, and sexy beyond belief had stood he was no longer there. The space was empty. A wistful sigh escaped from my lips and my thumb slid over the dark ink of black font that was his name on the card. _Yeah_ _everything was just perfect_.


End file.
